My Lover's Tears
by onyxpink
Summary: I am in a lunatic asylum because i am in love with a man. Sakuraiba
1. Chapter 1

Everywhere I look I can see white normally you should be able to see beautiful colors...but as for me and my lover everything changed on that fateful day.

You see I am Sho Sakurai

I am in love with a man called Aiba Masaki and we love each other every much.  
In our society there is only one type of "LOVE" aloud and that is a man and a woman. I know we are not alone because my friend is also in love with a man and they keep me thinking that maybe there are other people in the world just like us but they wont say anything.

"Everyone you can come out of the room." as soon as the officer said that our faces lit up.

"Line up, it's time for breakfast." and as soon as she said that we knew it was going to be just like any other day.

I guess I should explain where we are and why we are here.

I am in a Lunatic Asylum...

My lover Aiba Masaki, Jun Matsumoto my dear friend that never let us down and my other friends that just like us Ninomiya Kazunari but Nino for short and his lazy bum,  
Ohno Satoshi.

We are here because many people think that a man loving another man isn't normal. I agree because if my life were normal then I would have never met the love of my life. When we decided to come clean to our families about us they said that they we were to never speak to them in public. We were in a band called ARASHI so when we told people about our secret it became a scandal. People decided that we were crazy and that we needed to be disciplined to be men of were some advantages that we had like we didn't have to wear the suites thathas your arms tied.

"AHHH!!!" Everyone turned to where the scream came from.  
We were not surprised when we saw it was Nino yelling. I looked to see what he was holding it was a bowl of rice. He hates rice,  
absolutely despites it.

"Aiba-san?" The lady called out. Everyone was already out of the white room except him. Aiba looked up and smiled. Not his happy smile, his fake smile.

"Hai?" he answered everybody looked at him.

Sitting in the corner of the empty room with his knees up to his was not his self anymore even the woman that gave us our breakfast could tell that he was the one suffering the most.

"C'mon Aiba-chan dont make that face of yours!!!!"

Nino was the one that knew because he felt the same way but hid it from everybody except Ohno.  
"Sho-chan...help me up please?" Aiba's voice was soothing if I stayed here alone by now I would have gone crazy for real. It hurt me too see him so down he was usually so hyper and his eyes shone with happiness.

"Sure" As i took his hand, he pulled me into a kiss. It felt so right to be with him.

"Stop!" The voice of the lady was harsh she hated for us to do that infront of her. "Hurry up or you won't get any food!" Masaki looked at her and smiled more brightly, more real.

"Ok!!!" He skipped toward her and as he was about to exit the white room the lady smiled at closed the door right in his had already gotten the food and gone back in the cell by then.

"Here you can have mine i am not really hungry." Jun told Aiba who was about to start crying.

"Thank you Mastujun!!!" Aiba smiled not really caring for what had happened earlier.

As we all ate I couldn't help but look at Aiba. Ohno was too busy talking to Nino about his favorite type of brushes and how soft they where. "Masaki-baby come here" I said, I could hear my own voice it sounded so clam

not really showing that I was about to go cray if i didn't touch him.

"Sho-chan I want to go somewhere..." Aiba said getting up and sitting next to me.

"Where?" I asked

He leaned in my ear and whispered "Lets escape from here, ne?" 


	2. Chapter 2

"What?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" I asked my voice too loud for my likening but I knew that the others had heard.

"What's going on?" Jun asked There was a knock at the door and a man came in looking at us suspiciously.

"What happened?" He asked.  
His name was Ryusuke he was our friend and had never told the Superiors about what we did.

"Ano...Sho just got a bad headache" Jun was covering for us again, he always did. "Come Sho we can go to the nurse so she can give you medicine." Ryusuke said.

"No thanks i'm fine, I just turned my head too quickly" I tried my best to smile.

"Ok but it you feel bad tell me ok, here." He handed me a small square that has a small red button.

"Press it when you start feeling sick ok?"

I nodded. When Ryusuke left Nino looked at us his face clearly showing anger.  
"What did you do!!!!!!"

Ohno tried to calm him down hopeing that Ryusuke didn't hear him. "Sorry it was my fault." Aiba confessed.

He looked like a helpless puppy. "What did you do to Sho?!?!?" Jun was also mad.

"Masaki-baby it's fine i just got surprised" Aiba looked at me and looked to the floor embarrassed.

Jun and Nino instantly stopped asking questions.

Night came and we all already had our own way of sleeping. Nino would sleep next to Ohno, he always fell asleep first. Jun would sleep in the middle he was always cold at night but didn't seem to mind that we had our partners. I think we was happy for us to be together. Masaki slept next to me but we had our way. He always puts his head in my stomach and I wrap a arm around his stomach protectively.

A loud knock was heard in our door late that night. It startled everyone in the room.

"Aiba Masaki we came to pick you up." A unfamiliar man announced.

Aiba looked up startled . He quickly got up from my stomach and walked toward the other man.

They exited the room silently.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP!!!!!!! STOP!!!!!!!!"

I knew that voice...that beautiful voice. That was now in agony.

They were hitting him...I knew it...

"AIBA!!!!!!" Nino screamed crying.

Ohno hugged him tightly reassuring him that it was ok.

No one was here with me. I could hear his screams.

God knows how they were hitting him...with what?

"Sho it's ok" Jun's voice made me comeback to my senses.

I was against the wall my eyes were pouring tears and i could feel myself sinking to the floor. I might had looked like a broken, malfunctioning person.I couln't bear to hear his screams while I was in a room locked up for loving him. I couldn't do anything for him...for them to stop torturing him.

Ryusuke walked in and looked at us.

"I'm sorry I tired to warn you when Aiba-san said he wanted to escape it was caught on the recorder." He looked at me and hugged me.

"I'm sure Aiba won't be beaten too badly."  
Then he left but when he opened the door I heard it loud and clear.

"SHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"AIBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I couldn't help but scream back .

"Guys please don't do anything like that again." He said as he closed the door.

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!STOP!!!!!!!!!!!"

That was the only night when I couldn't sleep in this place.

When I woke up noticed my right side was too warm...maybe it was all my tears i thought.

As I opened my eyes I saw Aiba curled up in a small ball next to me.  
He looked beautiful as always but I could see the bruises in his body. He had a couple in his face and 4 in his eyes were so puffy from all the crying. And his mouth was trembling furiously .  
His legs were the ones that surprised me. They were covered in bruises and they where dark purple.

The next person to wake up was Jun he looked at me I could tell he cried too because his eyes were a little puffy.

"How is Aiba?" He asked.

"I don't know."

Ohno woke up and shook Nino awake. They got up and looked at us.

"Aiba?" Nino asked looking curiously at the the man curled up next to me.

"I'm tired Sho-chan..." Aiba spoke but his voice was so strained it could berly be heard.  
"Sleep baby it's ok" I tried to reassure him but my voice gave me up and I started crying again.

Tears of joy that they hadn't killed him. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Guy's!!! Breakfast!!!!!" When the breakfast lady opened the door to our room she smiled...at Aiba...

"What happened Aiba-san?" She asked but she knew what had been going on.  
"Ano, Aiba-san can't talk right now he's too tired" Ohno answered.

I couldn't help but stare at the woman. I could see the hate in her eyes, she hated Aiba. Her eyes couldn't hide it.

I also felt anger towards her. It felt like she was so happy that the Superiors had beaten him. It made me feel so much anger i decided to not eat breakfast.

"Sho-kun? Aren't you going to get something to eat?" The lady asked.

"No, not today I want to keep an eye on Masaki."

"Aiba-san can take care of himself..." The lady answered back, but when she saw Jun's look she deiced to leave it alone and not say anything anymore.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As the lady closed the door Jun smiled, "Even though you are beautiful you can be such a jealous bitch sometimes."

She heard it, i was sure but she didn't do anything because if she did she knew something worse was to come.

"Ahhh good work Jun you so told her off!!!" Nino said smirking while giving Jun a high-five

"Yea she deserved it, right Sho-kun?" Nino asked.

I merely nodded. I was too busy looking at Aiba. He seamed in more pain...it worried me

"Sho-chan?" Aiba's voice was hoarse.

"Yes baby?"

"I'm hungry, why didn't you guys get me breakfast?" He looked up, his head was resting on my lap. His precious eyes still had their charm.

"I thought you weren't hungry, but if you are i can call the lady over so she can give you something to eat."

"No, I don't like her...she was watching what the Superiors were doing to me and all she did was smile she didn't bother helping me...I thought she liked us"

"Don't worry Aiba, Jun told her off!!" Nino smiled but inside he felt a little guilty for getting mad at him the other day.

Another knock was heard at our door.

"Guy's it's me Ryusuke" He said before he entered.

"Jun I am so glad you told that to Nicole!" Ryusuke said right as he patted Jun in the back.

"She was the one who caught Aiba talking with her recorder" As soon as those words left his mouth it came back to me. She would always wait a little while before she actually knocked in our door and and gave us food.

"Ah, I see" Aiba said while standing up.

"Let me see how you are ok?" Ryusuke asked.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM!!!!!" My own voice even scared me. Even though i knew Ryusuke wasn't going to hurt him i couldn't help but be protective over him.

"Don't worry Sho-kun, he is just going to check my bruises ne Ruysuke?"

"Yes, though it's normal for you to be scared I can see that you truly love him." Ryusuke told me holding on to Masaki's arm.

"Sorry...I guess i just panicked." I tried to hid my head in shame, they were trying to help him and i was screaming at him.

"Now let me see" Ryusuke got him arm and examined it.

"They are not serious injuries so he should be ok by 2 days ,they are just bruises"

"You can rest Aiba-kun, I am glad that they didn't go full on you...because if they did you probably wouldn't have been here right now." He said

"As for Sho, can i talk to you privately?"

"Hai"

We walked away from the door and went to one of the room's corners.

"Sho-san I can tell you of a way to get the Superiors to stop bothering you guys."

"Isn't this going to be the last time they do that?"

"No, they won't easily forgive Aiba-san for what he did."

"What? They already beat him up!! What else could they possibly want?!?"

"They might call Aiba every week for a session of beating. I don't think he can take another one."

"Why? Just for saying he wanted to escape?"

"Look as you know this isn't a normal lunatic asylum...it's a asylum for people that are "crazy and have to be corrected the RIGHT way."

"I noticed."

"Glad you did."

"Sho you know I don't believe in that, I believe that people are different and have their own thinking."

"The point was that I know of a way for the Superior to stop." He said looking directly at my eyes.

"What is that?"

"Aiba just has to have...a baby." He answered smirking. 


	4. Chapter 4

"A...baby, that isn't possible men can't have baby's right?"

"You are just asking the wrong person." His voice was so sure it made me unsure

"Look my sister is a private worker she is one of the most highest scientist in the world she has some special pills...and i guess you know what happens if a man takes the pills right?"

"How come we never knew?"

"Well, society is not ready for something that big...they can't even hadle two men loving each other imagine what they will say when men can have kids.

"I see" That made me think, if men and women wanted to have kids they would have to have sex.

"How can he have a kid with out...you know?"

"Well you guys have too but he has to take a pill before you have sex I can ask my sister to come here and pretend she is going to check up on Aiba-san so you can have a talk with her she can give you more details about it."

"Sure, but are you positive it will work?"

"Well, i don't know but it might be worth a try. I can ask her to come by lunch time and for your break you can have a chat with her about it?"

"Ok"

When Ryusuke left Aiba came up to me and asked what was going on. I couldn't lie to him so I tried to make it as vague as i could.

"He wants to talk about the a way to stop the Superiors to bother us."

"Oh, i see" His pouting made me feel shivers down my spine...a feeling of eating him up right here and right now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After some time passed it was our turn to take a shower. They were not going to leave us without showers!

"Guy's your turn!" Nicole knocked in and said.

"Hai." We all eagerly answered as for we were all wanting to take a shower.

We silently followed Nicole to the bathrooms. When we got there it was also white and for some reason when everything was white it didn't really surprise me. The room was long and had many bath tubs in line the tile floor was white and the walls were also white but they had small blue dots.

"Ok you have 30 minuets."

We were all willing to take advantage of the time we had...but there was just one problem...she didn't leave the bath room. She stared intensely at us as if searching for something.

"Are you going to leave?" Nino finally asked annoyed.

"I can't, you guys know i have to stay here until you're done."

"Yea we know, but usually it's a man here not a woman." Ohno said while already starting to take his clothes off.

"Wait Oh-chan" Nino stopped him with his hand not letting him take his shirt fully off.

"Ok, i can see you guys are mad about me being here but i have no choice, believe me if it were me i would have left already." Nicole said looking at us not really bothering with the fact that she was the only woman in the room.

"Then if you don't leave i wont take a shower." Nino was more stubborn then usually today.

"No! are you really crazy we have to take a shower" When Ohno told Nino 'no'  
that really meant a 'you better listen to what i am telling you' type of no.

"Fine."

Nino with a annoyed look took his shirt off and got in the bath tub. Ohno followed after in the same tub.

"Sho-chan lets go on this one!" Aiba pulled my arm to another bath tub two tubs away from where Ohno and Nino where.

"Ah, ok." I just wanted to see his smiling face again.

I helped Aiba take his clothes off since he couldn't really bend his arms or legs.  
We stopped when it was time to take his pants off.

Aiba smiled playfully, he got my had and guided them to his pants. Slowly we unbuttoned his pants and they rapidly fell to the ground. He got in the tub and i quickly striped myslef and got in i was in he smiled and whispered...

"I love you"

I leaned in and whispered back

"I love you too sweetie"

I turned around panicked over the fact that Nicole might have heard what we said that or she might have seen when i took off Aiba's clothes. Only too see that Jun was too busy messing with her.

He was pushing her against the wall with her hands held by his, not letting her was licking her ear and slowly going down to her neck.

When i turned to see what Ohno and Nino were doing i was surprised that they were having a heating make out session.

So i might as well start my own right?

I quickly took Aiba's head and smashed his lips onto mine. Aiba moaned in the process.

"Ah sho-chan...mmm..."

Too absorbed with his mouth exploring every little detail i forgot that we were only doing this because we had time. I had to take advantage.

I brought my hand up quickly to on of his nipple and started rubbing it. Never leaving his mouth unattended.

"Ah...sh.." Aiba was gasping and moaning.

When i turned to see if Ohno and Nino were still going at it i noticed that they were pulling apart.  
I check up on Jun only to see that he was whispering to Nicole's ear and licking it.

Aiba looked up to me with a pouting face because i turned to see Jun and smiled.

"Jun..ah..st..op.."

"Hai..."

When Jun let Nicole go we were already back to normal and as if nothing happend we kept taking the bath.

Once we were done we all changed back into our clothes, but this time she was looking at Jun instead of us. And for that i felt happy. We walked to our room and got in only to have her follow us inside.

"I am aware that you saw what happened between me and Jun so please don't say anything to the Superiors."

"Why shouldn't we? I mean you told them Aiba said he wanted to escape right?" Nino was right on that we could easily tell them of what happened in the bathroom.

"I am sorry for what i did Aiba-san...i guess i was jealous over the fact that you are a man and you have the person of your dreams and me being a woman i am still single."

"So it was over your jealousy? That is why Aiba can't walk right and he can't move his arms!  
Just because you were JEALOUS!!!!" That made me burst i found it stupid that just because he had someone to love him and she didn't she was jealous.

"You don't know how hard we worked to be together. You have no idea of what we went through but i can't blame you, Aiba is always smiling you can't really see his scars but i can."

Aiba looked at me with teary eyes and ran up to me to give me a hug and we stayed like that.  
Never wanting to let him go and let somebody hurt him more than he already was.

"I am really sorry, I promise i won't do that again..."

"We will think about right guys?" Jun asked trying to get her to leave, and it was the best move right now.

"Yea, ok we will think about it but if we decide you don't deserve it forget over ever working here."

She looked down to the floor and bowed as she left the room.

"Hai." 


	5. Chapter 5

As she left Jun looked at us and smiled.

"Thanks for buying us time Matsujun!!" Aiba beamed while letting go of me.

"Ah it was nothing, she was so desperate." Jun smirked, he had all the woman he wanted yet he didn't want to leave his friends alone so he kept playing around with them.

"Yea you could tell she was practically moaning her head off!" Nino laughed as he remembered.

"Oh but you guys can't make fun of her because you all were also desperate! I had to go to extremes to make her tune out your moans!!" Jun laughed along with Nino.

I only blushed.

"Ne, but you also had fun didn't you? Admit it you were actually turned on!!" Aiba commented.

"Hey well she is pretty sexy moaning around like that!" Jun pushed Aiba's back only to hear Aiba scream

"ITAI!!!!"

"Ah, sorry" Jun said while looking lamentably at him.

"Don't hit him."

"I'm sorry i really didn't mean to i forgot about that."

It bothered me that he forgot what happened to Aiba but i couldn't be mad at him since he has helped us.

"Yea i know, but please don't do it again..."

"Sho-chan your worrying too much I am fine only my back hurts!" Aiba pouted, he was surely hurting but he didn't want to admit it in front of everyone.

"No your not so please just rest for today."

"Fine..."

Aiba walked to our corner of the room and sat against the wall. I went over and sat next to him.

"Baby, i'm sorry i couldn't help you"

"No it isn't your fault...i was being stupid"

"You not stupid I can tell you are smart, but you just don't use your brain much and go by what your heart tells you."

"Sho-chan you always have something to say to make me feel better."

"You always have something to do to make me love you more."

"Ne, Sho-chan did you know that i love everything about you?" Aiba said laying his head on my lap.

"Yes, like i love everything about you"

Aiba soon fell asleep and i fell asleep too soon after.

"LUNCH!!!"

The voice woke me up from my slumber. I looked down to where Aiba was.  
He scrunched his nose to the voice that woke him up. I couldn't help but think how cute he was when he did that.

Another knock was done at our door for the second time today. We got up and walked out of the room on to the hallway. It was long and since it was also white it seemed like it never ended. There were doors every 3 feet and every door led to something unknown. The only doors that i knew was the Bathroom room and the Serving Room.

As we entered the serving room we quickly got in a line and waited for the lunch lady to give us our plate.

"Sakurai Sho and Masaki Aiba?" A officer called. Stunned i turned around to see what we were needed for.

A young woman walked toward us she smiled brightly.  
"Sho-san, Aiba-san I am a Scientist I work for a secret society can i talk to both of you privately?"

We nodded.

We walked into a room i have never gone in before but seemed like a normal room...all white.

"Sho-san do you have any questions about the baby?"

"Ah your Ryusuke's sister!"

"Yes.

"Baby?...Sho-chan your going to have a baby?" Aiba asked.

"No not me...you."

"Eh?" Aiba stayed stunned.

"Here is the pill, it is very hard to swallow so please try your best to swallow it. Sorry since this is going to be the second time someone uses it we couldn't make it easier to swallow."

"Sho-chan...i can't have a baby I'm a man."

"Yea i know which is why we have this pill."

"But why do you want a baby now?"

"I want the Superiors to stop bothering you."  
"Ryusuke said that they would take you out for beating sessions...i don't want that."

"They told me that before they let me go...they said that every Friday i was to be called out."  
Aiba said trying to hold back tears that were already forming in his eyes.

"I just don't get it...we weren't really going to escape...how can we!?!" Aiba screamed.  
I was sure he was mad, he was mad about people hitting him and hurting him and he couldn't do anything back to them.

"Aiba-san please control your voice if they hear you say it again...who knows." Ryusuke sister warned.

"By the way my name is Ayumi, and i will be coming in to your room to check up on you ok?"

"Hai.." Aiba nodded.

"Now i have reserved this room for you doings...i know that this is too controlled but it has to be. If the Superiors know about this i will surely loose my job."

"Ah, so we come here when we are ready?"

"Yes."

"I see...so do the workers know about this room and what we are going to do in it?" Aiba asked.

"No, they think that i am here because you need some pills to keep you two calm."

"Oh..."

"Now if you need anything please don't hesitate to call me...i will be staying in a room next to yours so just knock on the wall so i will be able to hear it." She walked out the door and we did too.

When we went back to the serving room we got our plates and went back to our room. Everybody was already in the room and they were eating. Aiba pulled me to our corner and sat down.

"Ne, Sho-chan are you sure you want a baby i mean we are in here."

"Yes, i would love to have a family with you, and when you have a kid they might let us go."

"Will they?"

"They might."

Aiba smiled at me and rested his head on my lap once again...but this time he gave me a kiss in the cheek before laying down.

He didn't last much asleep since it was still early.  
After 30 minutes he got up and started walking around.

"Aiba-kun what's wrong?" Nino asked looking up from his DS.

Yes they let us have something to entertain ourselves and Nino decided he wanted a game. Every month a worker would bring in the latest game for Nino to play. Ohno had some painting tools and some clean canvas. Jun would get an IPod with the latest music and access to the Web. Aiba also had an Ipod but he rarely used it, he liked to play and have fun. As for me i had and Ipod and some cards but i didn't use them Nino did.

"Ah i'm bored!!!" Aiba was always bored. He couldn't run around until later when we had time to exercise.

"Wait a little more...just 10 more minutes it's almost going to be 4:00." Nino said returning his attention to his game.

Time passed by quickly. So before we knew it , it was time for excersizeing. The workers rolled in walking machines and weights. It felt like we were in jail. Though we didn't mind because you didn't have to do anything if you didn't want to.  
Aiba always chose the walker, he loved to run.

"Ne, Sho-chan don't stare at me when i'm running it's embarrassing!" Aiba blushed.

"Aww but you look beautiful why can't i look at the man i love?" I asked smiling it was fun to make him blush.

Aiba stopped, ran up to me and gave me a hug. He was all sweaty but i didn't mind. Oddly enough he was making me think about the baby situation.

"Sho-chan...kiss me..."

It startled me but i was willing to obligate.  
I got his chin and angled his lips to mine.

"Ah.." Aiba moaned.

As we pulled apart we noticed that the door to our room was open...and a Superior was standing in the entrance staring at us...directly at us. 


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as the Superior saw us he calmly walked in the room. We instantly separated.

He walked in got in the middle of us and slapped me.

I didn't really mind since it was me he was hitting and not Aiba. That was the second time i felt somebody slap me and just like the first time it felt like a little sting that didn't last long.

"If you keep this up i will make sure you both end up in different rooms." He warned us his voice was deep and even i felt a little intimidated. He was about my height and he wasn't too skinny per say.

"No! You don't tell us how we should act!!" Aiba screamed.

He just made this more difficult than it actually was.

"Don't you dare talk back to me! You know why you are here right?!"  
He was even louder than i could possibly imagine. His voice was boisterous.

"It was because you parents thought you were people that have no cure, because they said that you are not their children, you are nothing to them! Don't you understand that?!!"

He was standing right in front of Aiba.  
At this point Aiba was furious he wanted to rip the man into pieces.  
He wanted to look strong in front of him, but his body betrayed him showing signs of weakness; letting his tears fall.

"We know." I responded. I didn't want to leave Aiba alone on this one.  
"We knew all that, you have something else to say?" I said confident with myself.

"You both are going to pay for talking back to me." he said as he walked out.

Aiba quickly walked up to me and gave me a hug. I felt his body tremble. He was going through so much. His parents at first said that it was ok for him to be in love with another man, but before he knew it his parents were ashamed of saying that they had another son.

"Sho-chan...what are they going to do?..." He buried his head in my chest. I felt his tears on my shirt.

"I don't know, but i know nothing is going to happen to you." I answered.

"It's going to be ok don't cry anymore. Baby i won't let them do anything to you."

"Sho-chan...I'm sorry..."

"It's ok it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was, i selfishly wanted fro you to kiss me."

"Sweetie stop crying" I said as wiped his tears with my thumbs.

Aiba sat down and i followed after.  
As he reclined his head on the wall i put my head on his legs.  
I could hear his sniffles...he was so cute, but he was hurting right now too. Just like me i wondered what they would do to us. I was sure that they wouldn't let us get away with it.

Soon i fell asleep hearing his steady heartbeat...it was like music to my ears...it was

Lovely...

___________________________________________________________________

When i woke up...i found chains around my hands. Panicked i looked around and saw that i was chained to the wall with my feet chained on too.

Looking for my lover, i found him chained but only his feet. They where chained to the ground.

"Aiba? Baby are you awake?"

"Sho-chan!" Aiba was teary eyed already.

"Don't talk." The Superior that saw us kissing was in the room too.

"You are going to pay for talking back to me, and so are your little friends."

"NO! Leave Them alone! Why are you doing this to them!!" I screamed. We were the one's that started this why them?

"You guy's sure are crazy! How can i let them go without any punishment?" His voice was still as annoying as last time.

"Now shall we begin with you're torture Aiba-san?"

Aiba...

"Here let me start with only whips ok?"

"Aiba-san please scream loud enough so the other Superiors can hear you."  
The man sinisterly smiled.

He went toward aiba and pulled his hair back holding it up and whipped his arms.

"AHHH!" Aiba screamed...it pierced the air around me...why was i going to take another man hitting the love of my life?

"NO! STOP IT!!!! DON'T DO ANYTHING TO HIM! ME! DO IT TO ME! PLEASE!!!!!DON'T DO ANYTHING TO HIM!!!"  
I screamed, the superior turned around and smiled at me.

"Oh look Aiba-chan you lover is willing to take the punishment too, shall i take his bargain?"

Aiba seemed wasted just form a couple of whips...did he really hit hard?

"Let me see i like people who are willing to take my beating's anytime."

He quickly pulled the whip up into the air and brought it down as quickly as it was brought up.

It hit me right across my face.

"Sho-chan!"

I keep feeling whips throughout my body...but at least they weren't hitting Aiba.

"AHHHH!" Aiba screamed even though he wasn't being hit.

By the time i knew it i was in my knees and panting hard.

Whips kept coming but only on my back. The only thing i could see through my bangs was Aiba crying and trying to break free from the chain.

"Please stop it!!!!" Aiba screamed.

"NO! Not until he says so or screams!!"

Pain was already surging throughout my body but i wouldn't dare scream i couldn't give him that satisfaction.

I soon felt another whip on my legs demanding for me to stand up.

"Hurry up and stand if you do i will let you go, how about it?"

"Sho-chan just stand up please! I don't want to see this!!!"  
I looked up to Aiba eyes they were all puffy from his crying.  
I was crying too but not a lot.

Slowly i stood up but my knees gave up on me and i fell hard on the floor with a loud sound.

"Ah don't be so pathetic!"

A whipping sound was heard and i felt the pain in my legs again...he was going full on my legs.

I used the the chains around my wrist to pull myself up, but it was of no use i heard the whipping sound again but this time my arms were aching.

"Please let him go! He can't stand up!" Aiba kept on screaming his voice was a little raspy.

"No! I can stand up!" I was determined to stand up.

Soon i found strength somewhere in my body and stood up.

Aiba smiled, and happy tears poured out of him eyes.  
He walked up to Aiba and unlocked his chains.

"Ah, i see you are willing to get all beat up that you can't even stand...for a MAN."  
Calmly as if not wanting to walk he unlocked my chains.

"Yes, i am willing to do anything and at anytime for AIBA."

He walked out without saying anything and closed the door.  
"Sho-chan..."

"Hm?" I bearly managed to hum out.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you have nothing to be sorry about."

He walked up to me and gave me a hug. We stayed like that for some time.

I didn't want nobody to hurt him, yet i ended up hurting him. That was on my mind as we were helped back to the room where everybody was. 


	7. Chapter 7

As we entered the room I saw Jun next to the wall breathing hard.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to walk towards Jun, only to fall down.

My knees had given up on me. The last amount of strength that I had I wasted it standing up for Aiba

Jun looked up from the floor and I saw his neck...it was bruised.

"What happened?!?!" Aiba screamed clearly scared.

"Help Nino!!" Jun managed to strangle out.

Aiba ran into the room only to see another Superior and Nino with Ohno. Only that Nino was covering for Ohno.

"Nino!" Ohno screamed out.

"Shut up!" The superior screamed back.

Nino was muffling in his cries of pain. He was biting on his clothes to keep him quiet.

He didn't want Ohno to hear him scream.

I ran over to where Nino was and Ohno moved aside with Aiba. With the little strength I had I managed to move to the room.

"Stop! Stop it!! They didn't do anything it was my fault!!" I screamed and it caught the Superior's

attention.

"Yes I know it was your fault."

"Then why are you hitting them?!"

"Because they went along with it, and because you have already been beaten."

"It doesn't matter! If you want to beat any of them beat me instead!"

"Ha, I would gladly accept it ,but you can stand much more harder beating than this so you shall get beaten by a stronger Superior."

With those word the superior left the room.

Once the door closed Nino screamed.

"AHHHH!!!!!!"

"IT HURTS!!!!!!!"Ohno hurried to his side to console him.

"Sho-chan! Why did you say that! Now they are going to hit you again!! I don't want that!!!" Aiba walked over to where I was. His face was red and his eyes were puffy from all the crying he had done.

"Aiba, baby I doesn't matter as long all of you are safe."

"No! Sho-chan don't say that it doesn't matter because it matters to us...it matters to me."

"Are you ok?" Jun asked concerned. He saw the fight that we were going to get into and decided to stop it before it actually happened.

"I'm fine..."

"No you're not!" Nino screamed but Ohno told him to lower his voice or they will the the Superior's attention again.

"If that man hits lightly then imagine you he said you were hit from the strongest Superior!"

Ohno looked at me and nodded.

"Nino-chan never screams when someone hits him, but this time he was trying to cover his cries."

"Sho-chan you don't have to force your self." Aiba said linking my hand in his.

"I am not forcing myself." I answered tightening the grip on his hand.

"I just don't want any of you guys hurt because of me."

"It's not only your fault Sho-chan...it's also mine." Aiba looked to the floor.

When the others saw that our conversation was only between us they decided to walk away letting us fix our problems.

"Sweetie it isn't you fault. If you think this was because of the kiss, I also wanted to kiss you."

Aiba smiled and gave me a hug.

"I love you baby...don't you ever forget that." I whispered on his ear while he giggled.

"I love you too Sho-chan!!!" Aiba screamed out.

It didn't say in the rules that we couldn't express our feelings. Aiba's bright smile lightened up my heart. It felt like it could melt with all it's radiating heat.

I sat on the ground and Aiba did too. He saw my bruises and a tear slid down his cheek.

"All these bruises are my love towards you and all of them are screaming how much I love you." I said as I took Aiba's hand and guided it through my arm bruises. And down to my legs where some where not busies but small deep cuts. More tears slid down his face.

Until I stopped at the bruise in my face.

"This bruise says how much I need for you to be next to me and how much more I would do just for you."

Aiba put his head on my stomach and cried.

"Sho-chan...don't say that I get sentimental." Aiba said between sniffs. I laughed it, but stop so Aiba had a better 'pillow' to sleep on. After he fell asleep so did I.

"Sho...Sho...SHO!"

I woke up to find that Ohno was calling for me.

"Ohno-kun?"

"Nino is getting sick...what should I do?"

"Sick? How?"

"When he cries and doesn't eat he gets terribly sick" Ohno whispered from the other side of the room with Nino still hugging him like a teddy bear.

"Oh...wait I have an idea."

I knocked on the wall that was behind me and waited. I heard a knocking back. Then Ayumi walked in the door with her nigh clothes on.

"Sho-san?"

"Ah sorry for calling you in such time but my friend here is getting sick can you please give him some medicine?"

"Sure, let me just go get the medicine."

We waited for a while and Ayumi came in the door holding a medicine bottle and a spoon.

"He can take this if it's for stuffed nose and headaches." She handed over the medicine to Ohno.

"Sho-san I forgot to tell you that you need to prepared Aiba by giving him this."

She handed me a small bottle. I looked inside and there were tiny pills.

"Is this the pill that he has to take?"

"No, that pill is for the preparation o when the baby starts growing he will be like a normal pregnant lady."

"Oh..ok" She smiled

"I am sure it will be just fine, Aiba-san has to take one every night so the insides of his body can be like a woman."

"Is he going to be different?"

"No he will still have male body parts, he will be exactly the same but his insides can change and then carry a baby for 9 months."

That gave me relief.

"Sho?" Aiba asked waking up from the talking I had been doing he could have probably heard the vibrations of my voice.

"Here baby take this." I gave him the small pill. But he only stared at it.

"What is it?"

"It's going to help us with the baby."

"Ah.." Aiba put it in his mouth and waited for water.

"Here, I will tell the workers here to put you water bottles every day."

Ayumi gave the bottle to Aiba.

Aiba drank the water and sighed.

"I'm still sleepy..." He said while rubbing his eyes.

"Go to sleep baby I'm going to sleep too."

Ayumi left and closed the door quietly behind her.

I heard Aiba snoozing off and the his breathing got even. I saw him...and questioned why I was lucky enough to have someone as wonderful as him.

"I promise Aiba, I promise everything will get better soon."

I have him a peck on his forehead and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up the first thing I saw was Aiba. He was looking at me attentively.

"Nani?" I asked.

He jumped a little, surprised when I started talking. His hair was messed up in such a cute way I didn't think it was possible to be any cuter than that. I turned to look at Jun who was talking with Nino while Ohno was too busy painting. Ohno always got lost in his paintings and he would last hours without taking his eyes off it. Once in a while Nino got jealous because Ohno would spend too much time on it. Aiba would get mad at me when the newspaper came in, I love to read it. Knowing that there is life out these walls was telling me that I had hope to leave this place. He thought that I was paying more attention to the news than to him.

"Ohno can I move already?" Aiba asked in a whining voice.

I turned to look at Ohno who furrowed his eyebrows.

"Not yet let me just finish this..."

Ohno moved his experienced hands over the canvas. He seemed to love painting and he was quite good at it!

"Now you can move." Ohno calmly said as he turned his painting for us to see. Nino turned to look at the painting too along with Jun.

"Sugoi!" Jun exclaimed when he saw the painting.

"Thank you Ohno!" Aiba got up and ran towards Ohno to hive him one of his suffocating hugs.

The painting was of me sitting down and resting my back on the wall with Aiba asleep on my lap. We looked so peaceful it looked so...

PERFECT. Like we were meant to be together. Like this was only a test to see how strong our love really was.

"Ah thanks Ohno-kun." I said as I tried to get up but failed miserably. My knees fell to the ground and my hands couldn't even support my weight and for the first time I felt like I was overweight.

"Sho-chan!" Aiba ran up to me and helped me sit down with Jun at my side trying to help me up too. Nino was looking at me with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm fine I just lost my balance" I said as I say back down to spot where I was. I didn't want for them to pity me.

"Breakfast!"

We got up and lined up behind the now open door to reveal Nicole. He was smiling brightly ,but as soon as she saw us her smile faded.

She got out breakfast and handed them to us. She hesitated a little with Jun.

"Jun-kun, I'm sorry for what I had done please forgive me."

"We forgive you, but I don't want for you to ever talk to the Superiors about us ever."

Jun always forgave people. The only time he wouldn't forgive you was when you had done something bad and you were not taking it back. If it were up to me I would have not forgiven her but I am sure Aiba would. So I let them and didn't step in.

"Sho-kun...i am sorry for what happened yesterday. I had no idea of that incident only when I heard Aiba scream was when I realized both of you where in there."

"I'm fine as you can see."

"Yea and that's the problem." Nicole said as she gave Aiba his breakfast.

"Since you were punished by the strongest Superior and you can still talk...he won't rest until you are too beat up to even talk."

Aiba looked horrified I must have look like him too because I couldn't imagine someone so monstrous.

We didn't dare say anything and waited until she left.

"Sho-chan...i don't want that."

"Nobody wants that Aiba you aren't the only one that is worried." Jun commented.

"If we behave for a while maybe they will forget about that ne?" Ohno asked. He all nodded our head. Maybe the Superiors will forget about it and leave us alone. Only we still had another option.

The baby.

Aiba walked up to our corner of the room and knocked on the wall. Three knocks were heard back. Soon Ayumi walked in our room.

"You called me?"

" Yes, we want to go to the room."

As soon as Aiba said that I knew what he had in mind. He wanted to have the baby instead of not being able to love each other. He'd rather

do something that is impossible just for all of us.

"Ah ok, please follow me."

We walked out of the room and went though many hallways. Then we found our room.

She let us in and walked out. Only Aiba and were in the room. I had to be done...if only we knew how to start it.

Ayumi then walked in the room with a bottle of lube. She put in the floor and left. That's were it got awkward.

"Sho-chan I want for us to have a better life like we used to. I want to be able to love you with out being punished by it."

I thought that Aiba had forgotten that I could barely move.

"I know your sick so I can do most of the work, I wont mind." Aiba smiled mischievously. I wasn't about to leave Aiba to have all the fun.

Eagerly Aiba pushed me to the wall and started kissing me. Unconsciously I turned him around so he was now against the wall. I bushed my tongue along the outline of his mouth. Aiba moaned. His moans were so sexy.

"Ah...Sho-chan."

Timidly I poked his mouth open with my the tip of my tongue. He let me in and I wasted no time taking in his sweet mouth.

He did some of his part because I felt his tongue move inside my mouth. His hands expertly took off my shirt while I did his.

Aiba slowly wrapped his hands around my neck and I let his mouth rest while I devoured his neck. His skin was so soft it amazed me. I slowly licked his neck and left some love bites along the way. Aiba pulled me toward his mouth again begging attention. I took off Aiba's pants but he was too busy arching his head while I was kissing him to notice it. Until Aiba noticed he looked at my pants and untangled his hands from my hair.

His hands expertly took off my pants and let them fall on the floor without a sound. That was when Aiba noticed how hard I was and he was too.

He slided his hands down and took off my boxers only to leave me exposed in front of him. Not wanting to be left behind I took off his. He went down to his knees and engulfed me in pleasure.

I was lost in pleasure when I felt a warm sensation wrap around me. I looked to down to Aiba to see he was sucking on me and bobbing his head into rhythm. "

"Arhmmm..." I tried to say something.

Aiba left my crock with a 'pop' sound. His eyes looked hazily up to me.

I couldn't take it anymore. I took the lube that was in the floor and applied some to myself. Aiba willingly squeezed out a fair amount and applied some into his tight hole.

I grabbed Aiba's hips and slammed into him.

"Ah!! Sho-chan!!!" Aiba screamed.

Not wanting to hurt him I stilled and waited for him to get used to me. Once he nodded his head I pulled out only to push in as hard as I could going slow. He was so tight I felt I would come once I just entered but I manged to control myself from going overboard.

"Ah...Faster" Aiba panted out. His breath was hot.

I did as he commanded and went even faster each thrust going in a little deeper. He felt so good.

"Harder ...Ahhh"

I sharply slammed into him. Hard enough for him to slam against the wall with a loud sound.

"I'm gonna come!" Aiba warned me.

I slammed in harder and faster indicating I was as well going to come. The banging against the wall was louder and I was sure we were going to get caught.

Aiba spurted out long and hot. With one more hard thrust I came inside of him.

I stilled while the orgasm subsided.

I turned over and saw a pill.

"Aiba-chan, the pill" I said as I pointed over to the pill.

"Hmm..." Aiba was still riding out of his orgasm.

I crawled over to get the pill. I opened Aiba's mouth and placed the pill in his mouth. As expected Aiba couldn't swallow the pill.

"Ack!" Aiba coughed so I took the pill out.

"Turn over baby."

Aiba turned over as I said. I opened his butt cheeks and inserted the pill.

"Ah..."

"It's ok baby, go to sleep." I reassured him.

* * *

When we woke up we were already dressed and were back to our room.

"Sho...Sho? Are you ok? Can you hear me?"

I adjusted my eyesight and saw a worried Jun hovered over me.

"Oh, i'm fine."

"Where did you guys go?!? Where is Aiba?!?"

"Aiba?"

"Yea, where is he. He left with you right?"

I got up and sat down against the wall. I tied to get my head in place. I felt dizzy. When I looked around the room I saw Nino sleeping in Ohno's lap. Ohno had a peaceful facade. While Nino's was a worried one.

"What happened?" Jun kept asking me questions.

"We had some business to take care of."

"Oh. Where is Aiba then?"

"Huh?"

"Aiba-kun, where is he?"

"He has to be here..."

The door opened and I saw Aiba limping in the room. I rushed over to help him but as soon as I got up my head hurt more and more.

"Baby, where were you?"

"I was sleeping in Ayumi's room."

"Why?"

"She was making sure the pill was working." Aiba sat down in our corner and reclined against the wall.

"What did she say?"

"She said the baby should be forming in a couple of weeks, but that I have to sleep for right now."

Aiba layed down and I sat next to him. He was already dozing off when I started thinking that he was going to carry my baby.

Our baby.

I played with his brown locks. They felt like silk in my hands. So soft.

It was impossible for me to be this lucky.


End file.
